Slip Up
by Maiden of Memories
Summary: It was a total accident. She hadn't meant to give him that particular memory ::Naminé x Replica::


**Slip-up**

It was getting easier to sift through the chains of Sora's memories now. His life was so interesting to look at. Nothing fun had ever happened in her own. Just a blank room and people in drab coats giving her orders. So she played through Sora's memories often, letting the chain roll whilst watching all the links in her head like a motion picture.

There was one particular scene she had on repeat.

An island beach in the middle of the ocean, basked in sunset glow. Riku throwing something to Sora. A star-shaped fruit, and an explanation:

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Naminé couldn't help but think it sounded wonderful. A fruit that could do that? It was a silly thing to believe, but she still liked the idea anyway. She couldn't help it if she was a hopeless romantic. That's what happened when you were a lonely girl locked away in a high tower. Besides, not being given the chance to have any friends made her treasure little tales like these.

No one had ever held her hand, shared secrets with her, told her she was special.

Well, maybe _one _person. But she didn't really think the Replica counted. His previous memories were false. And it wasn't like he had ever kissed her or anything…

Just as the thought entered her mind, the Replica walked in.

"Hey there, Naminé," he paused, one eyebrow raised, "why is your face as red as a moogles' nose?"

"Oh, hello, um… I was just… thinking…"

"Really? About who?"

He flashed a grin, causing her face to redden even more. She spun on her heel and kept her back to him.

"_Riku!" _she protested.

"Ah, so it was me you were thinking about."

"No! Yes… kind of…" she let out a frustrated sigh as he laughed quietly.

"Naminé, I'm kidding. Now what's up?" He couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she lapsed into silence. It was rare for him to get her to talk about anything these days. She seemed so sad all of the time.

"Naminé…"

And there it was. The half pleading half threatening tone he used when she refused to speak. She sighed again, then turned back around.

"Do you remember that good luck charm I gave you?"

"Of course. I keep it with me all the time. See?"

He lifted the chain in his hand with the paupu-fruit dangling from the end. She smiled, eyes closing. How sweet of him to keep her in his thoughts like that. Was it just the false memories that had made him this way, or… who was she kidding? It had to be the memories. No one would ever willingly keep her in their heart. When Naminé opened her eyes again tiny droplets clung to her sooty eyelashes. Any trace of a smile disappeared from the Replica's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

She rubbed her eyes and offered him a watery smile. A fake one, because inside she couldn't help but think she was going to be stuck in this castle forever, and she'd never really have any friends and she'd never ever really be special to anyone. And it just made it worse because he was looking at her so sincerely.

"Naminé."

He was holding her hand and helping her sit down, never letting go. Kneeling to her level, and she couldn't help but think it would make such a pretty memory if they had done this under the sunset on that fallen palm tree on Destiny Islands. And it would have been so perfect if he had just-

Without meaning to, Naminé had projected the made-up memories to the Replica without the use of paper and crayons. She didn't need them, the picture was clear enough in her mind.

And without understanding what had suddenly overcome him, the Replica leant forward and placed a soft, sweet kiss on Naminé's lips.

Time seemed to stop. She felt dizzy. Butterflies fluttered inside her stomach.

It was just _perfect._

The girl's eyes widened, and she turned crimson. She hadn't expected her first kiss to be like this. She hadn't expected to _ever _have her first kiss. But this was perfect. Innocent, sweet and absolutely perfect.

As soon as the Replica pulled away she broke that link from the chain of his memory, so that he just stared blankly, having no clue why the girl in front of him was blushing so profusely.

That was one slip-up she'd rather keep to herself.


End file.
